Reality or myth
by Shadow-hunter93
Summary: Sasuke's world is turned upside-down after witnessing a fight between... Monsters? How can monsters be real? Aren't they just a myth? And just who is the new kid in class? SasuNaru, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow-hunter: This is the beginning of my second story. I got the idea when I was listening to 'It's Terror Time Again'. Some people hand out candy, I hand out chapters.**

**Naruto: Shouldn't you work on Eternal"?**

**Shadow-hunter: I can work on more than one story at the same time. *Pulls something out of a bag* Now take these, get dressed and get into position.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters, I'm just borrowing them from Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: This story includes Yaoi in other words boyxboy if you don't like it then hit the back button.**

**Summary: Ghosts, demons, monsters, spells and curses. He always believed it was all a bunch off crap, after tonight he is not so sure anymore. SasuNaru, AU.**

"speech"

"**speech on phone**"

_'thoughts'_

_Lyrics_

emphasis in "speech" or _thoughts_

_- Flashback-_

~~~ = Scene change or dreams

Decorations and costumes

Every store had skeletons, spiderwebs and ghosts in their windows. Kids were running through the streets eager for the night to begin, costumes being ripped from shelves while adults were buying lots of candy to hand out later. "Why are the kids so obsessed with dressing up like witches, ghosts and other fictional beings?" Sasuke hadn't been expecting and answer but he should have seen it coming since he was walking with Naruto, the most talkative guy in class, how they were friends were beyond him. "Because they want to look real so that monsters won't be able to tell they're human."

That is one of the things contradicting their friendship, Sasuke couldn't stand Halloween because in his opinion it was all fake while Naruto viewed Halloween as a second Christmas. "There is no such thing as monsters, idiot." "Say what ever you want Sasuke it is a fact, and I'm not an idiot. What's your problem anyway?" Sasuke gave his infamous "Hn." before walking off. "Teme! Wait up! Answer me!" When Naruto caught up to Sasuke he kept waiting for an answer. "I just don't see the meaning of a holiday celebrating a bunch of creatures based on folklore, myths and other fictional characters."

"Since when the hell did you become so insular?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Since when the hell did you know expressions such as insular? Do you even know what it means?" "I told you I'm not an idiot, and I know that the meaning narrow-minded really fits this setting." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his friends pouting expression. "I thought you would be home by now and work on your costume for the party the school has arranged for tonight." Naruto went from pouting to grinning in the blink of an eye. "It's already done, but I should probably get home to change if I want to be ready in time for the party." Naruto took of down the street. "See you at the party Sasuke."

~~~The school gym~~~

_'Blaring music, flashing lights and a crowded dance-floor. I wish this could be over soon.'_ Sasuke was currently standing next to one of the snack tables, dressed as a modern vampire. His explanation as to why his costume was a pair of ripped jeans, a tight shirt and fake fangs. "Where is the idiot?" and just like that Naruto entered dressed up as a demon, golden contact lenses, elongated fangs, his whisker-marks were thicker and his clothes were tight, showing off his muscles.

"Hey there. How do you like the party?" Even his voice was a little deeper, with an underlying growl just waiting to get out. "It's boring." "Have you even tried to have fun?" Sasuke looked away from the grin that he just knew would be there if he were to look at his friend. "Since you obviously haven't, I'll just have to make you have some." Before he could react Naruto had grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out on the dance-floor as a new song began.

_another scary night  
another spooky fright  
and you just might be in danger_

Naruto dragged Sasuke to the middle of the dancing teens before releasing his wrist to begin his own dancing. Knowing fully well that his chances of Naruto letting him just walk away from this were slim to none, Sasuke began to dance a little himself. At some point Naruto had turned his back to Sasuke, leaving the raven mesmerized by the blondes movements. Every step in perfect sync to the beat, eyes closed, Naruto's display left Sasuke's mind to wander deep in the gutter.

_oh the ghost is here  
and it's always a fake  
the ghost is here  
there's no reason to shake  
the ghost is here  
oh give us a break  
it's fake_

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for thinking that way about his friend, as far as he knew Naruto was straight. But still the way those hips moved to the beat did a real number on his self restraint, he tried to focus on the music rather than the tempting piece of ass in front of him. He nearly hit himself when he realized that his body had moved closer to Naruto _'Why does he have to be so hot! It's unfair that he's so teasing and I can't even touch him.'_ As if reading his mind or wanting to torture Sasuke even more Naruto suddenly moved a bit back so his back was against Sasuke's chest.

_another ghoul attack  
she's breathing down our back  
so we're making tracks for the exit_

oh the ghost is here  
it's a crook in a suit  
the ghost is here  
he's protecting some loot  
the ghost is here  
oh give him the boot  
he's fake 

The two of them kept on dancing together while Sasuke thought absentmindedly at how he liked this song, it was a song he could have written himself. It actually fitted quite well with the party, in his opinion anyway.

_it doesn't matter where we go  
we know  
a ghost is gonna show and so  
we look for the bogus  
we look for the scam  
and every time the ghost is a sham_

we see an eerie light  
and if the mood is right  
then you just might sight a monster 

Naruto didn't really like the lyrics, but the music was danceable so he could manage. Besides Sasuke seemed to like it so that made it easier as well. In his opinion they could have chosen a different song but hey, he was never one to complain… Openly that is. Sasuke had more problems now with keeping his mind from getting flooded with vivid images of Naruto writhing underneath him, since said blonde now had a thin layer of sweat covering every visible inch of skin. Which thanks to the revealing clothes was a lot.

_oh the ghost is here  
it's our frightening task  
to face our fears  
and the creep in the mask  
so the ghost is here  
there's no reason to ask  
he's fake_

oh the ghost is here  
it's a crook in a suit  
the ghost is here  
he's protecting some loot  
the ghost is here  
oh give him the boot  
he's fake 

Naruto decided to have some fun so he lifted his hands up and wrapped his arms around the back of Sasuke's neck, pressing the two of them flush against each other. He smirked a bit when he heard Sasuke's breath hitch "Why are you acting like this?" He could here the wonder evident in his voice, when he responded you could definitely hear the growl in it. "I'm a demon, I need my fix of sinful acts." He could feel the tremble that coursed through the others body as an effect to the words. _'This is fun! Who knew he could be teased so easily.'_ Sasuke's line of thought was slightly different _'This is torture! Who knew he could b such a tease.'_

_we see an eerie light  
and if the mood is right  
then you just might sight a monster_

oh the ghost is here  
it's our frightening task  
to face our fears  
and the creep in the mask  
so the ghost is here  
there's no reason to ask  
he's fake!

As the song stopped, both of them went back to the snack-table to regain their breath. Naruto spotted a familiar redhead coming towards them "Hey Gaara. Having fun?" The boy just nodded before raising a non-existent eyebrow at the outfit his friend was wearing. Naruto looked at his own outfit before looking at Gaara's outfit, they were nearly alike except for a few differences in clothes and colors. "Well you know what they say about great minds." Gaara gave a grunt in response before walking off. When the clock turned 11everyone began to leave, that was the rules for the party. As soon as they were outside Sasuke and Naruto went separate ways.

~~~With Sasuke~~~

Sasuke decided to take a different route home so he could avoid the kids running in the streets, shortly after he could hear a clock strike 12 somewhere in the center of the city. _'At least it wasn't a complete waste of time, I got to spend lots of time dancing close with Naruto… What's that?'_ He stopped as he noticed what seemed to be a bunch of people at his own age messing around on a deserted playground, some of them were even dancing to a fast beat others were playing. He noticed that all of them were dressed in costumes resembling demons _'Naruto would have loved those people, I need to get home and rest.'_

He continued walking for a while not really caring what went on around him, that is until he heard a mysterious sound up ahead. It sounded like something heavy running to or from something, boy was he right. Suddenly something that could only be described as a hybrid between a dog and a reptile ran out of an ally a few blocks ahead. (AN: I leave it up to you to imagine how it looked.) Sasuke quickly hid behind a mailbox standing next to the wall _'That thing can't be real, monsters don't exist, someone obviously forgot to tell that one… It can't be real! Right?'_

That's when he showed up, at first Sasuke thought it was just his imagination but the monster lashed out at him causing the unidentifiable newcomer to stop in order to avoid the attack. You didn't need more than that moment to tell it was a guy. His outfit similar to an aikido outfit, only that this one had mystic designs (AN: Aikido is a Japanese martial art.) He had a sword strapped to his back and a weapons-pouch fastened at his hip. Sasuke felt that something was off about him but before he could put his finger on it the newcomer was on the move. He dodged the attack by jumping into the air, at the same time he unsheathed the sword that had been strapped to his back.

The full-moon shone down on the make-shift battle field casting an eerie glow over the scene, making it appear as something from a dream. Sasuke watched the fight completely mesmerized, it was obvious that the other one knew what he was doing. He dealt heavy blows to the monster he was fighting and blocked nearly all of the attacks toward himself, except one that knocked the sword out of his hands. It landed a good length away from him leaving him defenseless, yeah right.

He pulled out some kind of paper with symbols on them and two daggers from the weapons-pouch on his hip. Sasuke watched as he threw the papers on the beast, it let out a howl in agony when the strips of paper stuck to its body. Running at the monster once again, the unknown fighter jumped before spinning with the daggers still in hand, leaving deep slashes as he went. The best let out a roar of pain as it raised its tail and hit the boy, hard. He was sent flying and crashed into a tree, to Sasuke's surprise he jumped into action again a second later.

Once again he had lost grip on the weapons which were currently embedded in the tree he had crashed into, instead of pulling out more weapons the boy simply flew at the monster with his bare hands. Sasuke was frozen to the spot as he realized what had felt off about this guy, the other ones nails were long and sharp as claws, the eyes were red with slits and last but not least; a pair of fox ears and a tail. He began to speak in a language Sasuke couldn't understand, a steady rhythm in the flow of the words. The words seemed to grow louder the longer it kept going, the strange creature seemed to be affected by the chant and Sasuke noticed that he too was being affected.

The last thing Sasuke saw before he lost consciousness was the moon shining on the stranger splattered in blood from the monster, watching the creature fall to the ground… then he slipped into the darkness.

~~~Later that night~~~

_'Damn, my head's killing me.'_ Sasuke opened his eyes slowly before his mind was assaulted with memories of what had happened before he passed out. He bolted up expecting to find the thing still lying on the ground and the guy doing something to do whatever he had planned to do with it. Nothing, there was no blood, no mystery boy and definitely no giant beast lying dead on the ground. _'Did I imagine it? Was it just a dream.'_ He took a few steps towards home before he stopped as he spotted something in the ally he remembered the monster running out of.

He walked up to the wall and stared, there was no mistaking it, 5 distinct claw-marks. He lifted his left hand, spread the fingers and dragged them down the as if he was making the marks. _'The space between the marks just about fit my hand… these marks could have been made by the boy.'_ Looking towards the area where he had seen the battle, he wanted to know if it was just his imagination. He ran over to the tree he had seen the other crash into and sure enough, the same claw-marks were left at the trunk off the tree.

A strong sense of dread washed over him as it dawned on him what this meant, it had happened. This couldn't be real, they couldn't be real, there was just no way. _'Yet here I have proof of their battle.'_ He raised his hand to the claw-marks in hopes of settling this, there was a possibility that someone had just carved the marks there. Sasuke felt his reality crumble as he picked up something that was caught on some splintered wood, something that couldn't have been placed on purpose, a bloodied piece of cloth from they boy's pants.

~~~Sasuke's house~~~

Sasuke numbly walked through the door as he felt his reality crumble around him, his brother was already asleep so he wouldn't have to worry about any question. Not that he would have been able to answer anything at the moment. He could feel the piece of cloth in his pocket, the significance of it made it feel much heavier than it should. He went into his room and sat down leaning his back against the door, finally letting the truth of what he had witnessed meant hit him with full force. Demons, monsters… all of it, it wasn't just decorations and masks. It was… no, it is real. Another fact was that things would never be the same again.

**Shadow-hunter: That's it for now people, review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

g1rldraco7

fullmoonwolf950

mantinus

Shadow-hunter93


End file.
